I Can Be A Dragon Slayer
by NilayaA2001
Summary: When Lucy is kicked off the team and replaced by Lisanna, she leaves the guild for 6 months. When she returns the new Lucy is shocking. NaLu
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**I hope you all like chapter 2! **

Chapter 2 ~Training with Igneel~

Lucy was lost, she didn't know where to go, she was so tired and hungry that she collapsed on the grass, but fortunately for her, she was saved.

Lucy woke up, _This is not where I collapsed_, she thought, she stood up and looked around, it was extremely hot and fiery, she was extremely confused. "Lucy Heartfilia!" A voice yelled, the voice was big and scary, Lucy started panicking, "no need to be afraid Lucy, you know me" the voice said again, "well, you know _of_ me" suddenly a big red dragon appeared, Lucy gasped, "hello, I'm Igneel as you probably know" Igneel said, Lucy was speechless, "yes, I am _that_ Igneel, Natsu's father the one who taught him Dragon Slayer Magic" Igneel explained, "what do you want with me?" Lucy asked, finally finding the strength to talk, "I would like to train you, I would like to make you a Fire Dragon Slayer, what do you say?" Igneel asked, "but, I'm a celestial wizard" Lucy said, "You can be both, Lucy, you can have even more power, you can be even stronger and you can still summon celestial spirits, so, yes or no?" Igneel asked again, Lucy thought for a second, "yes, I will train to be a dragon slayer" Lucy answered, "we will begin tomorrow morning" Igneel said.

~Lucy's POV~

After a long sleep, I woke up, got a hairbrush, toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste out of my suitcase, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and went to have breakfast.

~Normal POV~

"You're up early" igneel said, "I wanted to start training early" Lucy said, "finish your breakfast and come outside" Igneel instructed.

Lucy flew on Igneels back and she saw red lava, she began to sweat. "First, I'll adjust the heat to a temperature your most comfortable at, then I'll keep raising it" Igneel explained, "did Natsu do this?" Lucy asked, "yes, and he survived, so don't panic" Igneel said, Lucy was about to go into the lava, "you need to take off your clothes first" Igneel said, "what the fuck?! are you some kind of pervert?!" Lucy yelled, Igneel chuckled, "no, and your clothes will burn away if you don't, so it's either take them off now and you can wear them again later, or go in with them, end up naked anyway and never see the outfit again" Igneel said, "alright fine" Lucy said, she stripped down until she was completely naked, Igneel chuckled, "you have a nice body, no wonder my son has a crush on you" Lucy looked mad, "first of all, he likes Lisanna, and second of all, STOP STARING AT ME!" Lucy yelled, "first of all, your anger and attitude is perfect for a fire dragon slayer, and second of all, if you didn't notice, I'm a dragon, I'm not into all of this" Igneel said, pointing at Lucy's body, Lucy stepped into the lave while murmuring "smart ass…"

~Lucy's POV~

The lava was warm, I lowered into it until I was swimming in it from the neck down. Igneel turned up the heat, it got warmer, "wow, impressive" Igneel said, "what?" I asked, "It's on maximum heat right now, and you aren't screaming or flailing or anything, Natsu screamed the first time" Igneel explained. "how long do I have to stay in here?" I asked, "2 hours and 30 minutes" Igneel responded "why so long?" I asked, "you need to concentrate on the heat, you need to be able to control the fire" Igneel explained, Inodded, we remained silent for the rest of the 2 hours so I could concentrate.

**2 hours and 30 minutes later**

"Times up!" Igneel yelled, I got out of the lava, "did you feel anything?" Igneel asked, I knew what I felt, but I couldn't quite bring it to words, "it felt… right… like me and the lava were as one, I can't explain it" I said, "you don't need to explain it anymore, that explanation is good enough, good job today".

**2 month later**

It's been two whole months since I started training with Igneel, I've gotten extremely strong with my fighting skills, definitely as strong as Natsu, maybe even a little stronger, I have gotten really fast as well.

I am progressing with my fire dragon slayer techniques, I'm not that good yet but I'm getting better all the time.

**2 months later**

I finally mastered all of the fire dragon slayer techniques, even the secret arts, I can hear and smell very well and I can even eat fire! My fighting skills have gotten even better!

**2 months later**

I have gotten amazing at all the fire dragon slayer techniques, my senses are amazing (i'm still getting used to the fire eating) and my fighting skills are _off the charts_!

"You've trained well Lucy Heartfilia, you are extremely strong and powerful, I am confident that you have surpassed Natsu, but my son's a persistent little bitch so you never know, farewell Lucy" Igneel said, "Goodbye Igneel, you're an amazing instructor, I feel like a new person, maybe I'm ready to rejoin Fairy Tail, I can prove to everybody that I'm not a weakling, I am a _Dragon Slayer_" Lucy said, she hugged Igneel and headed back to her old town.

**Oh hot damn! Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial wizard, is now Lucy Heartfilia, the fire dragon slayer….? I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~The New Lucy~

~Natsu's POV~

Six months! Six _months!_ Lucy has been gone for six whole months! I expected her to be back in 2 week, 3 tops, but SIX MONTHS! I miss her so much, It's not the same without her, and Team Natsu isn't right with Lisanna on it, and I was such an idiot to think that Lisanna was stronger than Lucy! Lisanna just gets in the way! I wonder where Lucy went, where she's living, I miss her, I want her to come back.

~Lucy's POV~

I returned to Magnolia, I got my old house back, and all my stuff, I changed my wardrobe, I am now wearing the clothes that Igneel gave me; I black skirt with a yellow border, white shorts underneath, a black vest with a yellow border that I zipped up, not too much, just enough so that you can see some cleavage, it showed my stomach as well, and black boots, they had a bit of a heal, kind of like my old ones, I put my hair in a high ponytail, I looked different, good different.

~Normal POV~

Lucy headed off to the guild, she was nervous after being gone for so long. Natsu sat at the bar, even after 6 months he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. The guild doors burst open, and Lucy walked in, everybody gasped and whispered, but Lucy looked confident in herself, like she owned the place, she sat down at the bar next to Natsu, she wanted to surprise him, "LUCY! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" MiraJane yelled, "yeah, I know, can I have some fire please?" Lucy asked, with a smile, "what? fire? what?" Mira said, "yeah" Lucy said, "uhh… if you say so" Mira gave her some fire and Lucy ate the fire, the whole guild saw and everyone was silent, "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer now?" Lucy asked, rhetorically, she stood up and went to the Master, everyone was still silent, "Hello Master" Lucy greeted, "Lucy! it's been so long, are you ready to rejoin the guild?" Makarov asked, "you bet!" Lucy said, excitedly, "where do you want your guild mark?" Master asked, "left waist, like Cana" Lucy explained, "pink again?" Master asked, "make it red, like Natsu".

Lucy walked back into the guild hall, everyone still had trouble comprehending what just happened, they all saw her new guild mark.

**2 hours later**

Nobody had moved, they were still silent, they still looked shocked. "Okay 2 hours is enough shocked silence! you can ask me questions now!" Lucy yelled, suddenly every guild member began asking her questions, she couldn't answer because she was being ambushed, Master had to intervene, "EVERYBODY LISTEN TO LUCY!" Makarov yelled, Lucy stood up on the bar, "Yes! I know I was gone for half a year, see, Natsu kicked me off his team and replaces me with Lisanna, everybody stopped noticing me, I didn't feel welcome here, so I left, Eventually I collapsed and I was saved by Igneel, he taught me how to fight and run and use fire dragon slayer magic, I mastered everything, I changed my style, I came back here, changed my guild mark colour and location and now I am ready to show the peasants that kicked me off the team that I am strong! Not only am I strong, I'm stronger than Natsu! Igneel told me that himself!" Lucy yelled out to everyone, Natsu fainted when Lucy said the words "I'm stronger than Natsu! Igneel told me that himself!" he didn't black out for too long, just a couple of minutes. Everyone began cheering for Lucy, she felt loved and noticed.

Team Natsu went over to Lucy. "We are letting you re-join our team" Natsu told Lucy, "no! I will never re-join your team! I am making my own team, so don't treat me like some weakling who is dying to be on your stupid team!" Lucy yelled, "but we want you on the team!" Natsu yelled back, "yeah! only because I've gotten stronger! 6 months ago you were saying that I am too weak to be on your team, the fact is that you guys treated me like a weakling, and you threw me away like trash!" Lucy yelled, she walked away, Natsu followed her.

"so let me get this straight, you're a fire dragon slayer like me?" Natsu asked, "no, not like _you_, because unlike _you_, I'm actually strong!" Lucy yelled, running away, Natsu started following her again, "show me some of that Dragon Slayer action" Natsu said, "you're immune to fire, remember?" Lucy asked, "then go on a job with me, let me observe" Natsu insisted, "sorry, your not on my team, and i'm not on yours" Lucy said, "just one! please" Natsu said, "ugh! fine!" Lucy said.

Happy saw Lucy and Natsu in the distance, he flew over to Natsu. "Natsu! I miss Lucy so much that I can see her right now! I'm seeing things! I've gone crazy!" Happy yelled, Lucy gave a small smile, she felt happy that something missed her so much, "Happy, it's me, i'm not a hallucination" Lucy said, Happy was speechless at first, but he began crying out of joy, he hugged her, "YOU'RE BACK! FINALLY! YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Happy sobbed, "I missed you too" Lucy said, hugging the blue exceed.


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 4 ~The Strongest Team~_

Natsu spoke to Happy about the mission he went on with Lucy. "I saw her use her dragon slayer magic and it was FREAKING AMAZING!" Natsu yelled, "you looove her" Happy teased, "maybe…" Natsu confessed, "WHAT?! WOW!" Happy yelled, "her flames are bright, she's beautiful, she makes me feel… confused… like somethings filling up my chest… like I can't breathe" Natsu explained, "that sounds like love to me" Happy said, "is she re-joining the team?" Happy asked, "no…" Natsu said, with a sad expression.

Lucy had finally put together her own team containing; Herself, Levy, Gajeel, Cana and Pantherlily. Makarov made the announcement, "Attention everyone! Fairy Tail has just formed the strongest team yet! Lucy Heartfilia! Levy Mcgarden! Gajeel Redfox! Pantherlily! and Cana Alberona! This has to be our strongest team in history!" Makarov announced, the whole guild started cheering, except for Natsu, who, on one hand, wanted Lucy on his team, and on the other hand, was jealous because _his _team used to be the strongest.

Gray, Happy and Erza had put together a meeting for team Natsu, they sat at a table in the guild, "what's this about?" Natsu asked, "We have all decided that we are quitting the team" Gray said, "what?! even _you _Happy?!" Natsu yelled, "sorry Natsu, but I'm going ask Lucy if I can join her team" Happy confessed, "but you're not her cat!" Natsu yelled, "we will still be best friends! we just wont go on missions together" Happy said, "Gray and I were also going to ask Lucy if we can join her team" Erza said, "so, yeah, see you later" Happy said, they went over to Lucy. "Can we join your team?" Gray asked, "hmm, let me think, Happy, definitely, but you and Erza kicked me off Natsu's team, why would I want to have another team with you?" Lucy asked, "that wasn't our idea in the first place, it was Natsu's" Erza explained, "alright, fine, you and Gray can join as well as Happy" Lucy said, "Aye, Sir!". Wendy came over with Carla, "can me and Carla join as well?" Wendy asked, "Sure, but I can't afford to have anyone else, so that's enough people" Lucy said, "yes, you need the money, but we can do a lot of high paying jobs, and we'll probably give you most of the money anyway" Wendy said, "I'm so excited!" Lucy said, "as am I, now come along, we have to gather our team and start looking at the request board" Erza instructed.

Lisanna walked up to Natsu, "they all quit huh?" Lisanna asked, Natsu nodded, "and I'm guessing you're here to tell me you're going back to Mira and Elfman" Natsu predicted, "I'm sorry, but yes, you'll find another team, and if not, you can go on missions alone" Lisanna said, she left Natsu to be upset.

~Natsu's POV~

Well, Lucy and her stupid team have gone on a mission, ugh, I hate her! Well, I love her, this is all my fault.

~Lucy POV~

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" I yelled, as an enormous amount of fire was released from my mouth, "bring me down, Happy!" I instructed, "aye, Sir!" Happy lowered me down to my opponent, "fire dragon iron fist!" I yelled, attacking the evil bastard, "Cana! Wendy! Now!" they ran into a tall tower where a little girl was being held, "Gajeel! go with them incase they run into any of those bastards!" I yelled, Gajeel followed them. Erza and I beat up the people who captured the little girl, apparently her parents are filthy rich and she was the bait, so her parents hired us. Cana, Wendy and Gajeel came out of the tower, Cana was carrying the crying little girl, Me and Erza had beaten the kidnappers, we ran over, "shh, it's okay, we are going to take you home to your parents" I said to the little girl, she nodded, with tears running down her face.

**At The Guild**

We made it back to the guild, I saw Natsu standing at the request board, I wanted to see what was there. "Did you and your team go on a job?" Natsu asked, I suppose he was trying to make small talk, "yeah, we saved this little girl who got kidnapped" I briefly explained, there was almost an awkward silence but Happy came over (thank god) "Natsu! We did so well on the job! And Lucy isn't as heavy as she used to be" Happy teased, "shut it, cat! I let you on my team so the _least _you could do is not make comments about my weight" I said, irritated, "you know I'm just kidding" Happy said, with a smile, I smiled back, "I know, what job should we take next?" I asked, "hmmm… I'm not sure, maybe we should wait until there's more requests" Happy suggested, "good idea" I said, I looked at Natsu, he looked really mad, "Natsu? are you okay?" I asked, "i'm fine." Natsu answered and walked away, his fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth so I don't think he was fine.

~Normal POV~

Lucy went after Natsu, she was wondering what was on his mind. "Natsu? what's the matter?" she asked, "I don't have anything anymore… I used to have a great team, even Happy bailed on me to join your team, now I have nothing" Natsu said, quietly, Lucy smiled sarcastically and nodded, "and who's fault is that?" Lucy asked, knowing the answer, "mine…" Natsu murmured, "exactly, you don't have the right to complain about what's happening right now! it's all your fault! you are the one who made the change! Just so you could be on the same team as your girlfriend and get rid of the weakling!" Lucy yelled, "I never said Lisanna was my girlfriend! and I never said you were weak!" Natsu yelled back, "you thought it! why else would you kick me off the team? huh? and why else would you want Lisanna on your team?" Lucy asked, "I thought Lisanna was stronger than you!" Natsu said, "or, you love her and you wanted to be on the same team as her" Lucy said, "no! I don't love her! I love-" Natsu didn't finish "I.. I have to go, see you later" Natsu said, he began to walk away, but he had an important question to ask her, "hey Lucy?" Natsu said, "yeah?" Lucy asked, "d-do you actually wish you had never met me in Hargeon?" Natsu asked, "I-I…" Lucy started, tears began running down her cheeks, she ran home. She collapsed on her bed and cried into a pillow, "no… I'm glad I met you, I love you…" Lucy whispered.

**Dayum! Will they admit their love for each other? will Lucy keep her team together? and more importantly, Will Lucy be a Dragon Slayer forever? Keep reading and find out!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Chapter 5 ~This Isn't You~_

"How can I tell Lucy I love her?" Natsu asked Happy, "just tell her, the worst she could say is that she doesn't love you back" Happy said.

**At The Guild**

Natsu and Lucy sat at the bar, they were talking about the S-class trials. "I have to go, I'll see you later, Natsu" Lucy said, "bye, I love you" Natsu said, casually, "what? did you just say you love me?" Lucy asked, "yes, is that a problem?" Natsu asked, "i'm a little confused, did you mean that?" Lucy asked, "of course I did, I love you, really" Natsu said, Lucy began crying with happiness and sadness, she ran home, not being able to face him, but of course, Natsu followed her. She got home and Natsu went in with her, "why are you crying?" Natsu asked, "because I'm happy and sad" Lucy said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm happy that you love me, I love you too, but I'm sad because it's only because I'm a dragon slayer, you wouldn't love me now if I wasn't" Lucy said, "that's not true, I love you for you, not your magic, I do like your magic, your flames are bright and beautiful, but they aren't what make me love you" Natsu said, Natsu hugged Lucy, "but this isn't you, I love the knew Lucy, but not as much as the old one, I miss her" Natsu said, "I-I wanna go back to the way things were, but at the same time I don't, because I don't want to be weak again" Lucy said, "you won't be weak" Natsu said, they separated from the hug, Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes, "so what now?" Lucy asked, "you're going to hold my hand, we're going to go to the guild together and ask master if there a way to reverse this" Natsu said, Lucy took his hand and they went to the guild.

They walked into the guild, everybody gasped seeing them holding hands, but they ignored them, they only cared about ridding Lucy of her dragon slayer magic. "Gramps!" Natsu yelled, "yes Natsu?" Makarov answered, "tell him, Luce" Natsu said, Lucy inhaled, "I don't want my Dragon Slayer magic anymore, it's not me, it's not who I am" Lucy said, "is there a way to remove it without removing all of my magic?" Lucy asked, "you want to remove Dragon Slayer magic from your body, but you still want to be a celestial mage, there is a way to do it, but it's risky, extremely risky, there's the possibility of going too far with the ridding of the magic, so it possible that all magic could be removed, but nothing is 100% guaranteed" Makarov said, "I'll do it, whatever it takes" Lucy said, "very well…".

**At The Hospital**

Lucy began regaining consciousness, she saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy standing at her bed, "are you okay?" Natsu asked, softly, "I'm okay, I-I just can't-" Lucy couldn't keep her eyes open, "we should come back later, she seems really tired" Wendy said, they all left, "you coming, Natsu?" Happy asked, he shook his head, "I'm just gonna sit with her" Natsu said, Happy left, as did everyone else. Natsu held Lucy's hand, she didn't grip back as she was unconscious, "I love you, Lucy, please, just be okay" Natsu said, he felt Lucy's hand grip tighter on his, he looked up at her, her eyes were slightly open, "I'll be okay, because you're here with me…" she whispered, going back to sleep.

**3 days later**

Natsu had visited Lucy in the hospital every day, she had been unconscious every time, but she had finally woken up. "Natsu…" Lucy said softly, he kissed her forehead, "how are you?" he asked, "I feel better, thank you for staying with me" Lucy said, with a smile, "Master said that all of the Dragon Slayer magic was removed, so you still have the power to summon spirits, and since you had all that training, you still have all of your non-magic strength" Natsu explained, "that's good to hear, at least I know i'm not going to be weak again" Lucy said, she began to get up from her bed, "are you sure you can stand?" Natsu asked, "nope" Lucy said, but she stood up anyway, but she lost balance and fell back, luckily Natsu caught her, she smiled at him, "I'm okay now, I'll meet you in the guild hall soon" Lucy said, "no, I'm not leaving your side until you're 100% better" Natsu insisted, Lucy blushed, "um… I need to get changed…" Lucy said, embarrassed, "hey, you're my girlfriend now, I'm still not leaving, besides, i've seen you naked before" Natsu said, Lucy blushed even harder, "alright fine…".

**Shopping In Magnolia**

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Wendy went shopping so Lucy could get a new wardrobe, "are you sure you're okay to walk around?" Levy asked, "I'm okay" Lucy assured, "so what's the deal with you and Natsu? you two were holding hands when you came into the guild the other day" Levy said, "are you two dating?" Erza asked, "yeah, we are" Lucy said, Lisanna squealed and clapped, "Yay! Elfman lost the bet!" Lisanna said with excitement, "what bet?" Lucy asked, "I bet Elfman that you and Natsu would get together" Lisanna said, Lucy chuckled, "so has anything happened yet?" Erza asked, "well, we said we love each other, we kissed a couple hours ago, and I got changed in front of him" Lucy said, "how did you convince him to leave you alone? cos he said he wouldn't leave your side until you're 100% better" Levy asked, "I told him that I had you guys to take care of me, but to be honest, I'm almost positive that he's been following us" Lucy said, "yeah, I think I saw pink in that bush outside" Wendy said, Lucy left the shop and looked in the bush, "Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, "I wanted to make sure you were okay" Natsu said, Lucy was getting leaves out of his hair, she rolled her eyes and kissed him, "thats sweet, but stalking is creepy so you can either go home or wait for me to finish shopping" Lucy said, "How long will you be?" Natsu asked, "I'll be done in 5 minutes, and Happy, you can come out too" Lucy said, Happy flew out of the bush, Lucy gave Natsu a quick kiss, and went back inside.

**Lucy isn't a Dragon Slayer anymore! and more importantly, LUCY AND NATSU ARE TOGETHER! I hope you enjoyed that! one 3**


End file.
